darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rotten
The Rotten is a boss in Dark Souls II. Description He is a huge mass of undead that have fused together, forming a single creature. A Hollow on the top left shoulder of the Rotten seems to be telegraphing the whole entity's movements and attacks. Plot The Rotten is located in the Black Gulch. After seemingly failing to put the head of a statue back on its body, he becomes enraged and proceeds to focus his attention onto the player. Summoning *Lone Hunter Schmidt can be summoned for this battle outside the boss fight underneath the Giant shortcut. **In Scholar of the First Sin, his summoning sign has been moved to just before the two Razorback Nightcrawlers. *Lucatiel of Mirrah can also be summoned in the Hidden Chamber bonfire room, but only after speaking to her beforehand. She can physically be found by falling off and landing on a ledge just outside the first bonfire; use a torch to see the ledge clearly. After falling down, follow the path to her – it also leads to the raised area with the poison-spitting statues. The ledge that one falls on should not be confused with the later ledge that has a door that can be opened with the Forgotten Key (that leads to Darkdiver Grandahl) and the two Giants. *In Scholar of the First Sin, Bashful Ray can also be summoned. His summon sign is found near the Razorback Nightcrawlers next to Lone Hunter Schmidt's summoning sign. Fight overview Throughout the fight, the Rotten will alternate between using his cleaver and using his empty hand. His cleaver deals heavy damage and can send the player flying or easily stun-lock the player and break their guard. The hand has two moves; a frontal smash and a grab. The grab does damage twice; the initial damage is from the grab itself and the second portion of the damage comes when the Rotten wrings the player out like a rag. Strategy During the fight, players would do well to avoid the flaming patches throughout the arena as they can deal heavy damage over a short period of time. Casting Flash Sweat before entering the fog wall can help mitigate the damage. The Rotten attacks with its cleaver by performing a heavy downward slash, two quicker downward slashes followed by a third heavy slash with slight windup, or horizontal slashes. Dodging toward his right side is a good idea as the player risks being hit by the blade by rolling away from him toward the left. While not particularly slow, running away from The Rotten will give the player sufficient time to cast a self-buff or heal. This small period can be used to cast Flash Sweat and avoid the fire damage from the burning pits, Strong Magic Shield to counter the dark damage it deals after half its health has been lost, or apply a weapon buff. After losing about half of its health, the Rotten will begin using ranged attacks that deal heavy dark damage. One travels in a straight line after a heavy downward slash, while the other is an area of effect attack. The Rotten will be vulnerable for a short time after each attack, giving ample time to switch to offense. With the Old Leo Ring and a thrusting weapon equipped, this fight can end very quickly soon after. Dealing enough damage to one of the arms will sever it, but it will regenerate after some time. If the player manages to cut off the left arm, they will be rewarded with a Lockstone. With magic, the player should keep their distance from the Rotten, and should only cast while the Rotten recovers from its attacks. Attacks *'Knife Slam': Slams the knife into the ground. *'Swipe': Swipes the knife in a wide arc. *'Combo Slam': Slams his knife on the ground twice in a row. *'Arm Slam': Uses his other arm and slams it on the ground. Blockable, but high stamina damage. *'Oil Vomit': Vomits two blobs of oil, dousing the player with it. If the player then steps into a fire patch, they will combust violently and take a large amount of damage. This attack is telegraphed by the Rotten clutching his chest with his left arm. *'Dark Aura Explosion': Charges up with a Dark aura emitting around him and explodes in an area of effect radius. *'Dark Knife Slam': Slams his knife in the same manner as the normal Knife Slam, but fires off a Dark attack upon hitting the ground. *'''Grab: '''Grabs the player with the free hand, then twists them with both hands in a towel-drying manner. Unblockable, and inflicts heavy damage. Defenses Drops Notes *The Rotten doesn't seem to have a weakness. Fire, Lightning and Magic do normal damage. Dark may do more from what has been experienced. *There is a small body on top of his left arm that mimics the actions he performs. *If one stands close to the fog gate, players may hear the sound of wind blowing, chains creaking, and the sound of eerie moaning. *By using a Bonfire Ascetic on the Black Gulch bonfire, Hidden Chamber, the Rotten can be respawned. *The Rotten is susceptible to Bleed. Trivia *The hollow on the Rotten's left shoulder will cover their ears when the Dark Aura Explosion is performed. *The Rotten, who is in possession of the Old Dead One Soul and is comprised of multiple corpses, is reminiscent of the soul's former owner, Gravelord Nito. *The Rotten is apparently hollow, as Soul Appease, which only affects hollows, deals damage. *Cut content from the Scholar of the First Sin update revealed that the Rotten was actually the Sunken King. Gallery rotten aggro.jpg|The Rotten confronts the Bearer of the Curse size.jpg|Size comparison E2mAy2b.jpg|Cut Soul of the Rotten description. Videos Dark Souls 2 - The Rotten (Arm Chopping Strategy)|The Rotten (melee) Arm chopping strategy Dark Souls 2 - The Rotten (Poke Strategy)|The Rotten (melee) Poke strategy Dark Souls II - The Rotten - Physical Strategy|The Rotten Physical strategy Music pl:Przegniły